


Модель для Хризалиса

by RkuHeko



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantastic, Future, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RkuHeko/pseuds/RkuHeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это похоже на покупку телефона.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Модель для Хризалиса

\- Добро пожаловать! У нас есть все новинки этого сезона! Вы хотели бы приобрести что-то конкретное? - приветствовал продавец на входе.  
А что бы он хотел приобрести?  
Хризалис пожал плечами. Консультанты были такими навязчивыми типами. Впрочем, - напомнил он себе, это их работа. Не нужно винить их за то, что они стараются.  
\- Да, конечно, - ответил он, вежливо кивнув. - Недавно я утратил свою прошлую модель... Она очень долго мне служила, но... Возраст, вы понимаете. Теперь хотелось бы купить что-нибудь новое. Чтобы не напоминало...  
\- Ох, да, конечно. - Продавец изобразил соответствующую мину, а может и правда понимал и переживал. - Мы можем рассмотреть с вами все новинки рынка, подобрать какие угодно модификации... Словом, ничто не будет напоминать вам прошлую модель! Кстати, какой фирмы она была?  
Хризалис назвал фирму:  
\- У меня была «Тоуко».  
\- Какие-нибудь особые пожелания? Прежде чем я предложу вам на выбор...  
\- А что за модификации вы упомянули?  
\- О! - консультант буквально расцвёл на глазах и махнул рукой на витрины. Там, под стеклом, были расположены миниатюрные копии разнообразных моделей. - Не так давно, некоторые компании занялись модификацией форм, поэтому теперь мы можем предложить вам моделей с крыльями, хвостами, миниатюрными рогами и даже частичные и полные звероформы...  
\- Нет, спасибо, - Хризалис брезгливо передёрнул плечами. - Мне бы что-нибудь стандартное. Безо всяких там наворотов. - Пусть молодёжь увлекается чем-то подобным, а он уже привык к простоте без излишеств. - И, если можно, той же фирмы, «Тоуко». Только пусть будет мужская, если они у вас есть в наличии.  
Его прошлая была женской, и теперь он хотел, чтобы её ничто не напоминало.  
Хризалис уже жалел, что зашёл в этот магазинчик. Кажется, продавец был пустозвоном и попросту отнимал у него время...  
\- Разумеется, в наличии! - консультант отчаянно закивал, улыбаясь. - Вот, поглядите! Сейчас я покажу вам каталог, и дам команду складу. Выбранную вами модель доставят так быстро, что и глазом не успеете моргнуть!  
Хризалис взял в руки небольшую брошюру на несколько страниц.  
\- Из видимых модификаций только цвет волос и отсутствие ногтей, все изменения - внутри. Всё же «Тоуко» недаром держится так долго в лидерах продаж, упирая на качество, износоустойчивость и классические линии. Вы сделали отличный выбор, доверившись этой фирме!  
Хризалис поморщился. Он и сам знал о достоинствах фирмы. Ему просто хотелось купить новую модель взамен утраченной. К чему все эти сложности? Всё это так раздражало.  
Он ткнул практически в первую попавшуюся картинку на развороте буклета.  
\- Вот этот - есть?  
\- Прекрасный выбор! Просто прекрасный! - рассыпался в похвалах продавец, считывая идентификационный номер модели и набирая его на пульте. - Да, он есть в наличии, сейчас его доставят со склада, и мы вместе посмотрим! У него увеличены объем памяти и скорость обработки информации. Модель обладает интуитивным интерфейсом, с которым справится даже ребёнок! Вы можете заказать дополнительные функции распознавания улыбки, самообучения и даже воспроизведения речи... А вот и он, не прошло и минуты!  
Хризалис поднял глаза от буклета. Отложил в сторону и шагнул к своей предполагаемой покупке.  
От модели ещё веяло холодом - на складе, должно быть, не отогрели его до конца. Волосы цвета здешнего солнца, кожа - не слишком тёмная; в буклете подобная расцветка называлась «нормальной». Никаких копыт, крыльев и когтей, никакого зверинца. «Тоуко» был чуть побольше его прошлой модели. Хризалис решил, что он ничем её не напоминает.  
\- Вы только посмотрите, насколько он отзывчив, попробуйте, прикоснитесь, - подзывал продавец, предлагая извлечь «Тоуко» из фирменной упаковки.  
Хризалис побоялся дотрагиваться. Лучше дома, сам. Когда «Тоуко» уже будет принадлежать ему.  
\- Да нет, спасибо, я вам верю. Всё же фирма лидер продаж, и всё такое... Да и цена - тоже гарантия качества... - он бросил взгляд на ценник. Его двухмесячный заработок. Да, цена была высока.  
\- Ну, как хотите. Если надумаете, у нас есть комната, где вы можете спокойно провести время и опробовать свою модель.  
\- А гарантия?..  
\- Гарантия стандартная, год. Но вы можете продлить ее, внеся дополнительный взнос...  
\- Нет-нет, спасибо. А срок службы?  
\- Фирма заявила около пятидесяти здешних солнцеворотов, - тут продавец пожал плечами. - Всё равно я бы не советовал вам настолько привязываться к одной и той же модели. В наше время возиться с апгрейдом не имеет смысла, проще приобрести новую...  
\- Вам не кажется, что это мне решать? - Хризалис угрюмо уставился на консультанта. Чужое мнение по этому вопросу его не интересовало. Его модель - его дело. Если будет нужно, он сам разберётся, что ему делать и что апгрейдить.  
\- Ну, в крайнем случае, вы сможете скопировать все файлы и программы и переписать их на другой, более современный носитель, - пошёл на компромисс продавец. - Давайте проверим воспроизведение звука, работу пульта дистанционного управления и тактильную чувствительность.  
К этому моменту модель окончательно оттаяла и была готова к работе.  
\- Аккумулятор заряжен не полностью, сами понимаете, заводская сборка, - вздохнул консультант. - Но вы ведь знаете, как... Как их «кормить», да?  
Хризалис кивнул, показав на зонд, входящий в комплект необходимых аксессуаров.  
\- Знаю, конечно. Предыдущая модель прослужила мне около тридцати местных лет...  
\- А что случилось, если не секрет, - спросил продавец, понизив голос.  
\- Несчастный случай. Но я подозреваю производственный брак, - поделился с ним Хризалис. - Хотя доказательств для комиссии я собрать не смог. И... Я тоскую по ней, правда. - Тут он не удержался и прикоснулся к прохладной коже «Тоуко». Почувствовал мгновенный отклик - действительно, отзыв на прикосновения был просто замечательный.  
\- Я думаю, мы найдём с ним общий язык.  
Продавец расцвёл в улыбке.  
\- Похоже, вы решились. Тогда заворачиваем? Вы будете расплачиваться сейчас? Наличными или картой? Есть возможность кредита и беспроцентной рассрочки. Если у вас уже есть карта нашего магазина, то мы предоставим вам пятипроцентную скидку. Карта является накопительной, и все баллы...  
«Тоуко» смотрел на Хризалиса, изредка моргая. Цвет его глаз оказался тёмным, красивым. Ресницы были влажными из-за конденсата. Кожа - мягкой, бархатистой и очень приятной наощупь.  
Хризалис уже практически влюбился в него. Хотелось скорей оказаться дома.


End file.
